the last kiss
by Werewolf not a goldenretriever
Summary: Clary sees her boyfriend jace kissing another girl.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic 4 mortal instruments chapter 1

**(A/N) I'm planning on making this a three-chapter story, where Clace has some trouble with their relationship. I hope you like it!**

Clary and Jace were in the greenhouses having a picnic just after midnight. Clary had woken jace up because it was his birthday, and she wanted to celebrate immediately. The flowers opened up around them.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Clary asked Jace looking at the flowers she'd seen so many times before.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you." Jace replied.

Clary blushed "Happy birthday! You're eighteen!"

"If anything important happens at the clave meetings I'll tell you. Hopefully before Alec does."

"Lets not worry about that now." Clary leaned in toward Jace, and kissed him fiercely. Soon it was a battle of the tongues, Clary let jace win, so he took over the kissing. It was the most passionate kiss she had ever received. Nothing could go wrong. Clary went along with it as Jace came closer, pushing his body against hers. They fit perfectly together, that was one thing Clary liked about Jace. A sign that they were meant to be together. As the night went on, so did they. Kissing passionately all night. In the morning, surprisingly, neither of them were tired.

None of the food was eaten, lucky for them, because Isabelle was cooking breakfast. She was the only one anyone knew who was capable of burning cereal without cooking it. Alec came downstairs, shouting up, "Magnus, how long does it take to dump a bucket of glitter all over yourself?

"Now you shut up. It's not like you know anything about makeup! And for you're information I use _two _buckets of glitter!"

"Whatever, just hurry up!" Alec called up the stairs. He walked over to the table and picked up a pancake. Isabelle was looking excited as Alec took a bite out of it. "Yuck!" he gagged, "Isabelle! Will you stop trying to cook! You are going to poison one of us some day!"

"You should know better than to bite into anything on the counter when Maryse isn't home." Jace teased.

"My cooking isn't _that _bad is it?" groaned Isabelle.

"Yes!" Jace and Alec exclaimed in unison. Magnus came downstairs with a huge cake in hand.

"So that's what you were doing up there!" said Alec.

"No. this only took me about four seconds. HAPPY BIRTHDAY JACE!" Magnus exclaimed.

"I'm surprised that it isn't covered in glitter." Jace retorted happily.

"Jace be nice." Clary said.

"No, no it's quite alright. This was my third try. I did keep getting glitter all over it." Magnus stated. Everyone had the giant blue frosting-covered cake for breakfast, then went to Taki's for lunch. Clary stole jace away from the group of people to go back to the institute. They were getting pretty tired because of their early-mourning make-out session. They returned to the institute, and walked up to Jace's room, (neat as always). Clary pulled Jace's shirt over his head, and realized she didn't have any pajamas.

"Hey Jace, can I borrow a shirt and jeans? I don't want to go all the way back to my house to get PJ's."

"Sure."

"How do you find anything with everything put away like this?"

"Oh! It's this new thing that I invented its called memory!" he opened the top drawer to his dresser, and grabbed a top and jeans. "Here."

"Turn around."

"Why?" Jace whined.

"Oh fine you can watch," said clary much to Jace's surprise. Seeing the astonished look on his face she said, "Only because it's you're birthday." Jace sat down on the bed and watched as clary changed into his clothes. After she was done, she came over to the bed and lied down beside jace. They fell asleep next to each other, and woke up the next mourning around 7:00 because they went to sleep so early.

"Good mourning eighteen-year-old," said Clary as she sat up. Jace pulled her down and rolled on top of her.

"Good mourning." Said jace as his face got closer to hers. He kissed Clary's cheek, teasing her. Clary moaned in disappointment, picked up her hand and put it on the back of Jace's head, and pulled it down to hers so they were kissing lips-to-lips. This went on until Alec opened the door to Jace's room looking panicked,

"There's… about fifty… demons… over at… the ...ally where… Clary's house is!" gasped Alec between breaths. "What are you two doing!" shouted Alec, seeing Jace on top of Clary. He quickly rolled off, both of their faces bright red. "Whatever! Let's just get out of here. There are a bunch of ravoner demons, it looked as though they were worshipping the greater demon that was there.

"What!" shouted Jace "What are we doing here when there is a greater demon in town lets go!"

"Jace "said Alec, "maybe we should get ready first like PUTTING ON SOMETHING MORE THAN A PAIR OF JEANS! Clary why are you wearing that?" Whatever. Clary there is extra shadowhunter gear in the training room. No time for you to go get yours at home." Clary ran to get changed, and went back up to Jace's room to meet him.

"Here." Jace handed Clary a long knife from out of his belt. "Its name is Nakir."

They ran as hard as they could towards the alley near Clary's house. _What if my mom or Luke is hurt?_ Clary thought. When they finally arrived, Clary saw into the dark alley. It was usually pretty dark, because there were no streetlights there, but it was darker than usual. That was surly not a good sign. She pulled Jace close and whispered, "What if my mom, or Luke is hurt?"

"Don't worry Clary," Jace said soothingly, rubbing circles on Clary's back. "You can see the house from here. There would be a lot more damage if they weren't okay." Surprisingly that calmed Clary down slightly.

"Okay," she replied. Maryse, Robert, Alec, Isabelle, Jace, Clary, Magnus, and Luke's pack of wolves were there, outside the alley. But there was no sign of Jocelyn or Luke. Clary pulled out her stele and drew a rune of sight. Several shadowhunters did likewise. But still the alley remained pitch-black. Maia growled, and turned into a wolf, the rest of the pack seemed to imitate her.

"Three, two, one," Alec whispered, "GO!" he raised his voice to a shout. All of the shadowhunters, werewolves, and Magnus ran into the alley. There was a sound such as Clary had never herd before, and suddenly she was fighting five ravoner demons at once. She tore her blade out or her belt, "NAKIR!" she shouted and attacked. She slashed one, then another and another. They were surprisingly easy to kill. At last she was fighting one, until two more joined her fight. She killed and killed, but there seemed to be an infinite amount of them. They just kept coming at her. She was growing tired and weak. At last no more of these demons came at her. She looked around to find that only a few people had been hurt badly, she helped carry them out of the alley. Then the real threat came out onto the streets.

The greater demon.

Everyone stood paralyzed. Clary had fought a greater demon before, but it wasn't nearly as big as this! This was the size of eight skyscrapers put together! She wasn't sure whether it was bigger length or width. "NOW" Maryse yelled. The shadowhunters raced forward bearing their weapons. Werewolves ran with their claws extended, Magnus with his fingers sparking in multiple colours. Everyone attacked at they same time. Half of the attackers were shot backwards by its many arms. Still, everyone came rushing back to fight. Clary slashed it twice but it healed in less than two seconds.

Jace jumped up as high as he could, (which was abnormally high), and struck it in the top of its head. It seemed rather stupid as it swung to hit Jace with four of its hands, but instead whacked itself in the head opening up the wound more. But, unlike it was doing earlier, the wound didn't seal back up. That was it. They had to target its head!

Clary jumped imitating Jace, and surprisingly go to the hight he got to, and slashed the wound so it opened up even more. Again, it showed no sign of healing. Other shadowhunters tried to match the height of it's head but were unable to. It was up to her and jace to kill this thing. They repeatedly leaped up to the beast, slashing open the wound more, and more. Finally they had the skin open wide enough to stab the demon's oddly-placed heart. Jace jumped up but missed his target but missed and landed badly, twisting his ankle. While he drew an _iratze, _Clary leaped up towards the demon's head and stabbed the inside. The demon dissolved, as clary ran towards the spot where Jace landed to see Maia's lips attached to his.

Clary's eyes started tearing up, this wasn't like her to cry. Before anyone could see where she went, she ran. She didn't have a particular destination in mind. She just had to get away from this horrible scene.

**(A/N) well? Did you like it? Please review! That would make me very happy! **

**-katiemarie1999**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) in this Simon and Isabelle aren't dating, and Simon doesn't have the mark of cain. Hope you like it!**

After running for what seemed like hours, she finally decided where she was going to go. She ran for a while longer finding a rout around that horrible scene and knocked on the door to Simon's house. He was at the door almost immediately. His look was tired and irritated, but softened the moment he saw Clary's face. He silently guided her through the door, and up to his room. He waited a minute or two before asking a question she knew he would ask.

"What happened?"

"he-he" Clary stuttered, "he's cheating on me!" and again, she started sobbing. "Jace! I can't believe he'd d-do this t-to me! After all w-we've done! I saw him kissing Maia! And Maia knows we're d-dating," she sniffed. "And –and –and she still kissed him!"

"I haven't seen you this upset since grade tree when Nathan took you're sketch pad and looked through it to find half of the pictures were of him."

"This is so much worse though, Simon! We've been together; he's said he loves me! If he really did, he wouldn't be kissing Maia! I can't believe he would do this to me! After all we've been through! And he doesn't even break up with me! He just goes out and kisses her!" Clary was sobbing harder than she had ever sobbed in her life.

"Don't worry Clary, if he doesn't like you it is _his _loss. You are a wonderful, kind sweet, caring person. He doesn't _deserve _you!"

"You know what Simon?" Clary said getting up and putting on a brave face, "you're right! If he doesn't want me someone else can have me!" she leaned down towards Simon, grabbed his shirt and kissed him. Simon was totally surprised, but thought to himself, _finally. _The girl he'd liked for years finally came around.

##..$..##

Clary phoned her mother and told her she'd be at Simon's house for the night. She always had a pair of pajamas at his house because a while ago she practically lived there. She changed while Simon was watching, she didn't really care that he saw her change now that they were together. Simon was astonished that she didn't go into the bathroom to change like she used to. _Jace really changed her, _Simon thought to himself while she was changing. Before she dated Jace she wouldn't let her closest boyfriends see her change even if they dated for two full years. But yet, he was there, just became her boyfriend an hour ago. She got into his bed and said,

"Aren't you going to get into you're PJs?" Simon was so lost in thought that he hadn't thought that he was still wearing his clothes from the day.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah." He got up off of the bed, not wanting to be rude, changed in front of her. She acted as if it was no big deal that they had already seen each other change. Simon felt differently. He knew she was only using as a toy, to distract herself from Jace, but still, he went along with it. Having been in love with a girl for years, changes you're acceptable reasons for dating. So they climbed into Simon's bed. Not the way they used to, head to foot, but the way couples do. Heads at the same end of the bed, legs brushing together.

Simon guessed she was waiting for something, because she had that impatient look on her face. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, so he just looked at her, as if to say, _do what you want me to start._ Simon guessed she got the message, because she grabbed his shoulder and pulled him on top of her, pushing his head towards hers. _So this is how she spent her nights with Jace, _thought Simon as he made out with her. _He really, absolutely changed her. _She would never end up doing this on a 100th date, never mind an hour after she got a new boyfriend! She reached underneath his top and pulled it over his head.

"Wow" whispered Simon. Clary smiled up to her as if to say _this is okay, right?_ He nodded. Simon was really surprised that clary had changed so much over such a short amount of time. _This isn't the clary I fell in love with_ Simon thought to himself. _But this is okay too._ She put his hand underneath her shirt as if telling her to take it off of her. He wasn't sure about this now. Clary looked at him with pleading in her eyes. _Never mind, I'm sure about this now._ Thought Simon thought as he lifted Clary's shirt making sure she had a bra on. She did. She kissed him passionately for another half-hour then rolled off of her grabbed the blanket, - for Clary's sake really, since he couldn't feel cold anymore, - and pulled it over their shoulders. Clary snuggled up against him and went to sleep. Simon did likewise.

##..$..##

Simon and Clary woke up the next morning face-to-face lips almost touching. "Good morning vampire," said Clary pleasantly as she woke up. Surprisingly, it was okay when Clary called her that. But not Jace. That was not okay. Clary slipped on her pajama shirt, and Simon his, and they went downstairs holding hands. Simon's mother, still oblivious to him being a vampire made breakfast for the two of them. Luckily, since Clary had been training she could eat double when she wanted and feel ok about it. So that is what she did.

"Thanks," Simon whispered to clary just loud enough so that only she could hear.

"No problem, I skipped dinner last night so I was hungry." She whispered back. They went strait out to the park, Clary had her sketchpad in hand.

"So are you going to draw me?"

"Who else would I be drawing?" Clary asked sarcastically. Maybe Jace had rubbed off on her, just a little though. Simon smiled. "I was hoping to be able to draw you with you're fangs extended, how long has it been since you last had a drink of blood?"

"Last night before you came over, but I can extend the fangs willingly, you know that right?"

"Now I do." They sat down in the wide open area in the middle of the park, Clary's favorite spot to draw. "Okay extend them now."

"Are you sure? There are a lot of people around."

"So? They'll either think they're fake, not notice, or think they didn't get enough sleep last night, its fine."

"Okay." Simon said and revealed his fangs. She drew for about half an hour, then finally said to Simon,

"Okay you can see now." She handed over her sketch pad to reveal a perfect imitation of Simon in the area where they were sitting; the only difference was that Clary added herself in the drawing, her head leaning on Simon's shoulder.

"Whoa! This is amazing Clary! I mean I expected it to be great but not this great!"

"Thanks," said Clary, blushing a little. Simon suddenly felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He groaned. "What is it Simon?" Clary asked, obviously worried.

"You know how said I ate last night? Yeah, well, I didn't have enough left to last me three days like it usually does." Clary took out a knife that she used yesterday fighting the greater demon, whipped it on her shirt, and slit open her wrist.

"Here," she said to him, "drink this."

"No." he said firmly, "I am not drinking my girlfriend's blood. I can get to the butcher." He eyed her wrist, and wished she would draw an _iratze _to stop the bleeding.

"Come on, I promise that it wont hurt me. You know you want to." Before he knew what he was doing, he found his lips attached to her wrist drinking, loving. This was so much better than meat from the butcher! He drank until he was satisfied. Then he looked up at the smirking Clary. "I knew you wanted to," was all she said.

Simon blushed, "Thanks."

"Anytime. Seriously, anytime you need it just come to me, I'll let you." She pulled out her stele and drew an _iratze_ on her wrist over the wound. She held out her wrist implying that he lick the blood away from where the wound used to be. He leaned forward, licked it lightly, then said,

"You know you didn't have to do that for me."

"Yes I did. You are my boyfriend. You need blood; I got blood, see how that works?" She said it as a statement moiré than a question. "So how do I taste?"

"You're blood is the best blood I've ever tasted," he said sweetly. "That is only the second time I've tasted human blood. And I must say, I prefer yours compared to… the other person." He was carful not to say Jace's name. Clary appreciated that.

"Do you want to see if shadowhunter blood let you gain access to the institute?"

"I doubt it but sure. Let's try." They walked hand-in-hand until they were right outside the institute gate. "Now for the real test," said Simon. He reached out for the gate and opened it. It didn't burn him. "Hey you were right Clary! I can get inside!"

"Tell me if you start to feel anything that you shouldn't. Okay?"

"Okay. You don't have to worry so much."

"I don't want you to get hurt." They walked inside and found Isabelle in the kitchen alone. _Oh-no, _thought Clary, "Hi Isabelle."

She turned around. "Oh! Hi Clary, Simon. Will you test something out for me? Wait a sec', SIMON? How did you get in here?"

"He was thirsty," Clary answered for him, "and I let him drink my blood. That is our guess on why he can get into the institute."

"You let him drink you're blood? Simon you know that drinking shadowhunter blood is illegal!"

"I think it is different when you're starving, can't get to the butcher's, and you're girlfriend slits her wrist, holding it out in front of you're face saying 'You know you want to. You can drink from me anytime, it doesn't hurt'"

"Girlfriend? But, Clary what about Jace?"

"_Him?_ I saw him making out with Maia after we finished killing that greater demon."

"What? Jace is a lot of things, but he isn't a cheater, that's for sure."

"You wouldn't think that if you'd seen their lips practically attached to each other!" she pulled Simon close to her and kissed him, just to prove her point.

"Does Jace know that you saw this?"

"I don't know," then Jace walked downstairs as if on cue.

"Did I here my name? I'm not surprised isn't everyone talking about me?"

"Don't you mean how much of a cheating, lying, asshole you are?" Clary stated, rather than asked.

"Babe-"

Clary cut him off, "don't '_Babe' _me, you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"She saw you kissing Maia last night! You evil little-" Isabelle was cut off by Simon.

"She came to my house last night blood-bathed and crying harder than any time in her life, with a story that you were cheating on her!"

"Shut up Vampire. Wait, Vampire? How the hell did you get in here?"

"He drank my blood," Clary cut in.

"Vampire, you know that is illegal!"

"and I repeat : I think it is different when you're starving, can't get to the butcher's, and you're girlfriend slits her wrist, holding it out in front of you're face saying 'You know you want to. You can drink from me anytime, it doesn't hurt'"

"What? Girlfriend?" Jace sounded outraged. And there it was. He lunged at Simon. Simon was wrestled to the ground. His fangs shot out. They always did when he was fighting.

"Jace get off of him! I'm not you're girlfriend! I saw you kiss Maia!" at this Jace lost his focus. Simon rolled over and pinned him down

"What I would never kiss Maia! No offence to her, but I defiantly don't love her, like I do you, Clary!"

"Then why were you're lips practically attached to hers? Can you answer that for me?" she didn't give him time to answer, "didn't think so." She grabbed Simon's arm and they went to her house. She took him upstairs, passing her mom and Luke without saying a word.

**(A/N) I really hope you liked it! Do you know what I like? Reviews!** **so please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Fanfic chapter 3

Jace showed up at Clary's house not bothering to knock, and ran right past Jocelyn and Luke, not bothering to say hi. "Jace what are you doing here? And why didn't you knock?" Still, he stormed past them. He ran up to Clary's room, again, not bothering to knock. Although he wished he had. What he saw disgusted him more than anything he had ever seen: Clary and Simon standing in the middle of the room, faces sucking on each other, neither of them had their shirts on.

Jace's hard angry face softened. _That should be me, _he thought as he closed the door again. He walked back downstairs, again ignoring Jocelyn and Luke. ("What just happened Jace? What's wrong?")

He went back to the institute ignoring Isabelle. He went to his room, looked at the picture of him and Clary sitting on his dresser. He slowly picked it up, and quicker, and with more force than any normal human being could, he threw it at the wall. The glass shattered and bounced back, showering him with glass. Tears leaked down his face. This was the second time in his life that he had cried. The first time was when he was a little kid, raised by Valentine. He was given a wild bird and told to train it. He spent weeks training the bird not to be so fierce. He had taught the bird how to love. He had come to love the bird. "I did not tell you to teach this bird to love. I told you to train it." He had said, "To love is to destroy and to be loved is to get destroyed," was all he said before he snapped the bird's neck, and killed it ._What did I do to deserve this? What was she talking about? When did I kiss Maia? _He thought. These questions played through his head all night, like a broken record. It was a long, sleepless night.

##..$..##

Simon and Clary were wrapped around each other, shirts lying on the floor. Then came a knock on the door. "One minute." They put their shirts back on. "Come in."

Jocelyn stepped through the door. "Clary do you know why Jace was here a few minutes ago?"

"What? Jace was here?" clary asked.

"Yes. A few minutes ago. He came in, didn't knock, stormed up towards you're room. He came back down a minute later looking heartbroken. He ignored Luke and I.

"He didn't talk to me or Simon. We didn't even know he was here."

##..$..##

Jace woke up the next morning feeling different. Alone. He'd never felt this way before. He'd never truly loved before. Again he thought back to Valentine. He was starting to agree with his adoptive father. He had let love make him weak. He had changed Clary and ruined her by loving her. She had ruined him. He was weak, he had cried again. _"I never want to feel this way again!" _He had said to his adoptive father when he cracked the bird's neck. "I can help you. I can make sure you don't ever feel this way again. If you listen to me, I can train you to be strong. I can teach you to kill enemies. I can teach you how to never hurt again." He had said. He had tried to keep this promise. He had tried to train Jace to never love, he tried to train Jace to fight, and not have a heart. It had worked. For a while. The moment he saw Clary he was again just as weak as he was when his own adoptive father killed his bird in front of his own eyes.

##..$..##

Clary woke up with Simon next to her in bed. She felt no guilt whatsoever about Jace. He had broken her heart. He had deserved it.

##..$..##

He couldn't stand it. He went over to Clary's house. This time, he knocked. Luke came to the door, "Hi, Luke. Is Clary there?"

"Yes, but she's in her room with Simon. By the way, she doesn't know I saw her and Simon in bed, less dressed than Jocelyn would like, so I'm assuming, that she doesn't want to see you."

"I'm here trying to explain."

"Okay, but, I'll knock on the door for you so she doesn't slam the door in you're face." They went upstairs, and Luke knocked on the door. "Clary you have ten seconds before I come in." Clary and Simon got dressed quickly as Luke counted down. "Three, two, one I'm coming in!" he opened the door followed by Jace.

"Jace, you jerk!" she threw a pillow at his face like a six-year old then slammed the door in his face.

"Clary just listen to me."

"I have nothing to hear from you, and nothing to say to you." _Why does she have to be so suborn? _Thought Jace as he listened to the click of the door. Just checking he tried to twist the handle. Locked.

"Jace I know what you're thinking, judging by the look on you're face, and Jace in case you haven't noticed, you are more stubborn than she is."

"I am not stubborn!" Jace kicked down the door to Clary's bedroom to find her gone. "She went out the window? On the third floor? I'm the one who taught her to land without hurting herself from heights!"

"Jace don't bother chasing-" but he was gone.

He wasn't looking where he was going. Running blindly. Something struck him. Someone. Alec. "Another…greater…demon…at the… other… side of … town."

"Why is it I always run into you when you're gasping and babbling about a greater demon on the other side of town?"

"Jace I'm serious! Let's go!"  
>"Wait! I'm trying to solve relationship problems!"<p>

"Jace. Later." He grabbed Jace's arm and pulled him towards the institute. "HEY EVERYONE! THERE'S ANOTHER GREATER DEMON AT THE OTHER SIDE OF TOWN! GRAB YOU'RE WEAPONS AND MEET US AT THE ALLEY NEAR TAKI'S!" Alec ran up to the weapons room, to get weapons for both him and Jace. He came back a minute later with four large knives, and two daggers. He handed half of the equipment to jace. They ran out of the door.

Again, Luke's pack was there, (including Luke this time); Jocelyn, Maryse, Robert, Alec, Isabelle, Jace, and Magnus were there. But Jace couldn't find Clary. _Is she oblivious to the fight? Or is she too caught up in Simon to come? No that's not it. She wouldn't skip. She knows this is important. _Thought Jace. _She must not know. _Then he saw it. It was about the same size as the first one. So, without anyone else saying when to attack, he leaped up and slashed at its head. The skin was harder than steel. That was the first time that knife hadn't been able to cut through a demon. He tried stabbing the leg. Same result. The demon was starting to fight back now. Jace tried to find a weak spot, he went to the back of the demon, and stabbed it as hard as he could. As a result, his knife broke. The demon was advancing on him; he had dropped his other weapons near the beginning of the battle, so he could reach the height he needed to reach, jumping to the top of the demons head. It was getting closer, he couldn't find a weak spot, and he was weaponless.

##..$..##

Simon was drinking from Clary again, (reluctantly). But his mom was fed up with him going out of the house clenching his stomach. The excuse for going to get medicine doesn't work every three days. This time she told him to bite her rather than her cutting herself. She had said, "I'll give you an option. You can bite my wrist again, or my neck like other vampires do. You're choice." She held out her wrist, and leaned her head to the side, exposing her neck. He was extremely hungry. He chose the neck, just to get the full experience. Clary sat patently on the bed, waiting for him to finish. Unfortunately, a minute after he started drinking, his mom burst through the door, seeing him latched onto Clary's neck.

##..$..##

Jace stood, for the first time in his life, totally, completely, helpless. "HELP" he screamed at the top of his lungs. A werewolf jumped in front of him. Not just any werewolf. Maia. He was still mad at her for making Clary think he was a jerk. But at this situation any help is good help.

##..$..##

She stood at the door watching in horror, as Simon finished his meal. He broke off, looked at the door because he had herd something. Simon's mom screamed. Simon rushed up quicker than any human could move, and grabbed her. She struggled to get away but it was no use.

"Mom, I'm not going to hurt you. Just listen. Okay?" she screamed again. "Mom come over here. I will explain everything." She nodded and attempted to do something other than scream. She was unable to. "Stay calm. Mom," he sat her down on the bed, "I'm pretty sure judging by you're screaming, that you saw me with my mouth attached to Clary's neck. Is that right?" he asked just trying to calm her down he knew the answer. She still couldn't speak so she just nodded.

"Okay. That's what I thought. So, for a couple months now I've been a vampire. I'm not the type that goes around killing people, I cannot turn into a bat, and I usually drink animal blood. Today, and three days ago, have been and exception." She nodded, clearly still shocked.

"He was with me at a party," Clary cut in, and they explained the whole thing to her. About how he got tuned into a rat, got killed, dug up the grave, everything.

"Why was today and three days ago an exception for the drinking animal-blood thing?"

"I don't know. Clary you explain that. It was you're choice."

"The first time, we were really far away from the butcher, where he usually gets his blood from, and we were in the park. I was drawing Simon with his fangs extended," she drew out her sketch book to emphasize it. "And once I was done, he got a sharp pain in his stomach. Usually he has blood with him, but he had finished the rest earlier, so there was no blood, and a twenty-five minute walk to the butcher's. he was either going to die for real, try to get there, but get so hungry that he would end up draining someone completely, or drink a little bit of my blood. I chose the first option.

"He didn't want to, but I pretty much made him. I slit open my wrist with this," she pulled Nakir to show her.

"WHY ARE YOU CARRYING THAT AROUND?" Simon's mom screeched.

"Later. And you see, when a vampire is hungry, and exposed to blood they loose control of themselves. So he drank out of me. It didn't hurt like I had promised him it wouldn't. Second time: we got distracted the first time and didn't go to the butcher's. So, no blood here. I gave him a choice wrist, or neck. He chose neck, and started drinking."

"How is this possible? Vampires aren't real. This isn't happening. GET OUT RIGHT NOW! I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU TWO ARE BUT I JUST WANT MY SIMON BACK! SO GET OUT AND NEVER COME BACK!"

"What did you want to tell us when you came in here?"

"SOMEONE TOLD ME TO TELL CLARY THAT THERE WAS A 'DG' WHATEVER THAT IS AT THE OTHER END OF TOWN! HOW DOES THAT POSSIBLY MATTER NOW? YOU'RE NOT CLARY! AND-and you're not my little Simon." She lied down on the bed and started sobbing.

"D.G.? What is a- oooooooohhhhhhhhhh!" Clary said with great realization. "Simon! Come on! We can come back later! DG means greater demon! Come on!"

"What?" Clary dragged him outside. It was raining slightly. They took a taxi across town. They arrived at the scene within two minutes of running. The thing that drew Clary's eyes was not the 70-ft. tall demon, but the people it was attacking. Jace, surprisingly helpless, and Maia. _Of course. Maia to the rescue. It had to be Maia. _Clary thought as she took her knife out and ran towards them to help. She may be mad but she's not going to let him die. In two seconds flat she was over at the scene.

"First thing's first," she said and slapped Maia and jace across the face. "Now let's get to the demon." The demon was unlike any other she had ever seen. It was gleaming. Shining. She snuck around to the back and poked it with the knife. _That explains it. _It was as if the skin were made of metal. She saw the broken knife on the ground. This thing was going to be hard to beat. It started to turn around. It was slow. That was one weakness. They had to be quick to beat it. It lifted a large foot. She checked under it to find that its foot was _not _a weak spot. It opened its mouth and made a sound like a firework, but a million times louder. _The mouth! That is its weak spot! _"EVERYONE! THE MOUTH IS THE WEAKSPOT!" Its mouth was very low for its size. Any shadowhunter could get to it. About half of Luke's pack leaped up towards the demon's mouth. Not a smart move. One of them got strait in. and swallowed whole. No one knew what to do after that. "Throw you're weapons people!" clary yelled, and to prove her point, she threw her little dagger strait down its throat. It gagged a little bit, and made that horrible ear-splitting sound again.

While the mouth got wider people took advantage of it. They threw their smaller weapons in and it kept opening its mouth wider. It un-hinged like a door. Shooting inside its mouth seemed to hit a nerve that opened it up. "KEEP THROWING!" a few shadowhunters and werewolves ran into mundane's houses and grabbed knives from the kitchens. Its mouth opened up even more as everyone threw their weapons into the demon's mouth. What happened next was absolutely disgusting! The mouth started folding out on the body. The demon was turning itself in-side-out! It was leaking black blood. The blood would disintegrate the second it touched the ground. The inside of the demon started to do the same thing. Until it was the metal beast again, except it was only the size of a house this time. No mouth. It had a new weak spot. Luke and his pack attacked it. The back of its head. This was the new weak spot. Clary leaped up towards the back of its lopsided head. She took the long knife that she hadn't thrown and stabbed it. The knife didn't pierce the back of it's head. Another wolf jumped at it. A perfect scratch. _It can only be hurt be a downworlders. _

"Magnus! Try using some spell or something!" his fingertips sparked. He pointed his fingers at the demon. It should have blasted him to shreds; instead, it rebounded on the building behind Jace. It completely exploded. _Correction. A werewolf. _The rain had picked up to a full-blown thunder-storm.

"We're going to have some explaining to do about that to the mundie police."

"Jace!"

"What?" he looked at Luke.

"Not the time."

"Well, we are." He replied in the way a ten-year old would.

The werewolves scratched it and it repeated what had happened when the shadowhunters had thrown their knives. It was now very small, but fast. It came over and body chucked Jace. He cursed. _Well, he deserved __**that.**_ Clary thought. Again Maia to the rescue. Clary was a fair distance away, zoned out of everything but what had happened. He pushed her away, saying something. A tear leaked down his face. _Jace crying? He's told me about the only other time he cried, he had said, "only the love had made me cry. I will never cry again. As long as I am with you." _She was oblivious to the screams around her, "Move Clary! Watch out!" A horrible pain cut her train of thought. It had bit her! She could feel the pain taking over.

She herd a scream. She recognized it as hers. She blacked out with Simon leaning down to pick her up.

##..$..##

She woke up in the arms of someone with harder arms than Simon. Jace. It was still storming. "We beat it." He said softly. She pushed away from him.

"I can't believe you would kiss Maia while we've been dating! I thought you were above cheating! And her! Oh her! She knew we were dating how could she do this to me! I thought we were friends!"

"What? I never kissed Maia! Oh you mean the night when we were fighting the pack of ravoner demons along with that greater demon."

"Yes that's when I mean! What other time you were so sloppy with you're cheating!"

"Clary-"

"OOH DON'T 'CLARY' ME! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! YOU'VE SAID YOU WEREN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME, BUT I DIDN'T TAKE YOU SERIOUSLY! I _THOUGHT _YOU WERE PERFECT! BUT I GUESS I _THOUGHT _WRONGE! IF YOU DON'T PLAN ON DYING ALONE YOU BETTER GET ANOTHER GIRLFRIEND! AND TRY NOT TO BRake her heart." Clary was getting quieter, and starting to cry. Jace couldn't see the tears because of the thunder storm, but he saw the look on her face. It was too much. He was at a loss for words.

He let out a breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Clary," his voice was as soft as ever. "Here is the whole story. I'm willing to tell it if you're willing to listen. Will you?"

Clary didn't want to but found herself nodding.

"When I landed, I twisted my ankle, so Maia came over to help. I didn't bother getting my stele out. I just stood up and jumped off of one foot. Maia didn't want me to go fight it with a twisted ankle, so, she grabbed my leg."

"Does this get to the part where you _kissed _her at any point?"

It started raining harder. Jace ignoring Clary's comment kept going, "she pulled me down, and I landed on my back. Having as much muscle as I do, she came down with me. She sort of- how do I say this?-tripped on the way down, so instead of doing a face plant into the _ground,_ she did one into my face."

"And do you expect me to believe you?" she looked into his eyes, searching, she saw the pleading look. It was that look that said, _I'll do anything!_ Clary actually believed him. He put his hand on her shoulder. He leaned in, stooped halfway to her face. "Is this okay?" he asked. She was ata loss for words, so she just nodded. He got closer, and kissed her.


End file.
